I'm Doing Whatever I Want
is the third episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Dushanbe Back at camp, Baxter and Misty are silent once again. Lara is laughing and joking about Raghu getting out and trying to go after her and the rest of the tribe laughs at her jokes except for Baxter and Misty who go off to the beach alone. Baxter says they have no luck at all with votes and Misty laughs and says they can't catch a break. Baxter tells Misty he's going to try to go to exile if they win and say it's so he can talk to his daughter, but he really just wants an idol clue. Misty says he needs to be convincing or else they're gonna send someone from the majority. In the morning, Moriah walks back into camp and everyone tells her Raghu got out. Moriah, Claire and Dustin go off alone to fill in Moriah on last round. Dustin tells Moriah that Baxter, Raghu and Misty tried getting Claire and Dustin to vote out Lara. Moriah says she's glad they chose to take out Raghu instead. Claire mentions that they tried saying Moriah would feel indebted to Lara and choose Lara, Aliyah and Arjun over Claire and Dustin. Moriah laughs and says she just wants Lara to think that but she doesn't actually feel like she owes Lara anything. Aliyah, Arjun and Lara are walking and discussing game. Arjun asks if they should stay loyal to their group and Lara says she thinks they should since they're clearly more willing to work with them than Baxter and Misty are. Aliyah asks who between Baxter and Misty should go and Lara says she wants Baxter to go since Misty is less of a threat. Arjun agrees and says Baxter's more likely to flip at a swap. In a confessional Aliyah says Lara is a complete control freak and is very bossy but she can't do anything about it because she needs her for now. Khujand Basit, Brody, Gerald, Melinda, Katie and Sophia are talking at camp and Katie asks who they should vote out if they lose. Sophia suggests everybody just votes out Prisha so there can be an easy unanimous vote where nobody gets pissed off. Basit agrees and says it'll be good for tribe unity. Brody asks if they should tell Prisha to vote someone from the other alliance in case she has an idol from exile. Sophia says Prisha barely ever gets up and when she does get up she lays on the beach so she probably hasn't even looked. Later on, Gerald sneaks off and goes to where he thinks the idol would be. He searches for a while, repeating the clue he remembered to himself over and over. He eventually isn't able to find the idol so he goes back to camp and decides to search again another day. Angelina, Katie, Oliver, Kevin and Sophia are sitting on the beach and Katie asks who they should vote out if they lose. Sophia suggests everybody just votes out Prisha so there can be an easy unanimous vote where nobody gets pissed off. Angelina says she likes that idea so if they swap soon nobody will feel an instant need to flip. Oliver asks who they should send to exile if they win and Kevin says they could send someone like Melinda since she's harmless and it'll give her side less numbers. Katie and Sophia are talking alone and laughing about how they controlled both conversations by saying the same things. Katie says she thinks their plan will work perfectly and Sophia agrees and says they have complete control of their tribe. Challenge Everybody sees that Raghu got out and Prisha wipes a tear and stays silent. Jeff asks Prisha if she's okay and she says she's gonna fight even harder for Raghu now. The challenge is played and Dushanbe finally wins immunity. The tribe begins to discuss who should be exiled and Baxter asks if he can go to talk to his daughter and the majority alliance on the tribe reluctantly agrees. Exile Island Baxter and Sophia walk into exile and Baxter gets the urn with the idol clue and is excited. Baxter says he needs the idol because he's in a terrible position and Sophia says she isn't shocked. Baxter asks why she's mad when he just got her out of having to go to tribal and Sophia says she's in the best spot on her tribe and came up with a great plan for tribal that now she can't help execute. Baxter apologizes and Sophia ignores him for the rest of the day. Khujand Back at camp, Prisha immediately pulls Katie aside to talk to her. Prisha says she knows she isn't in the best situation but will do whatever to stay in. Katie asks who Prisha would want out and Prisha says she doesn't care. In a confessional Katie says she has an idea to make a move using Prisha even though Sophia would be pretty mad. Katie tells Prisha that Angelina, Oliver and Kevin are voting her. Prisha says she'll vote any of them. Katie tells Prisha to vote Oliver and that the vote will be 3-3-3 between her, Angelina, and Oliver but in the revote Oliver will go. Prisha thanks her and walks away. Katie goes up to Gerald, Melinda, Brody and Basit and says she has a new idea for the vote. Gerald asks what happened to the Prisha vote and Katie says they can use Prisha as a number instead of throwing her to the wolves. Brody asks who they would vote out and Katie says she thinks the biggest threat is Angelina. Basit asks why and Katie says everyone loves her and she's the type to slip through and win based on her social game. Brody says they'll talk it over a bit more and Katie says she'll get water while they do. Angelina, Oliver and Kevin are talking and Oliver asks if they actually trust Katie to vote with them. Angelina says she trusts her and thinks she'll be able to get the vote to be unanimous. Kevin asks how she'd have so much pull on the tribe that she can convince the other side to vote Prisha. Oliver says that's a good point and that they should be wary of Katie moving forward. Angelina says she agrees but for now they have to trust her. Katie walks up and asks if they're still good with voting for Prisha. Everyone says they are and Katie says Prisha is voting Oliver but everyone else is voting Prisha. Later on, everyone walks to tribal. Tribal Council Everyone grabs their torches and dips them in the fire before sitting down. Jeff asks what happened at the challenge today and Brody says the other tribe was determined to finally pull out a win while their tribe felt too comfortable in their challenge abilities. Jeff asks Prisha how the first days in the game have been and she says for her they've been lonely. Jeff asks why and Prisha says everyone talks to each other more than they talk to her even though she feels she puts in effort to be nice and social. Jeff asks Katie if that's true and Katie says it's not because they don't like Prisha but she doesn't fit into any alliance lines. Prisha says it's hard when she feels so different from everybody and her husband just got out so she hasn't been in a great mood the past couple days. Jeff asks Basit how the loved ones come into play and Basit says there's always the thought in the back of your head about pissing off a loved one. Prisha looks down at her bag that her idols in. Everyone casts their votes, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Oliver. Prisha. That's one vote Oliver, one vote Prisha. Prisha. Prisha. That's three votes Prisha, one vote Oliver. Prisha looks over at Katie who nods at her. Angelina. Angelina and Kevin both look at each other, confused. Angelina. Katie smirks. Angelina. That's three votes Prisha, three votes Angelina, one vote Oliver. Angelina sighs and Oliver looks pissed off. Angelina. Prisha looks confused at the fourth Angelina vote. Third person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan... Angelina (5-3-1) Prisha looks very confused about the vote. Angelina hugs Kevin and fist bumps Oliver, telling them to fight hard for her. Angelina grabs her torch and when she walks past Katie tells her she hopes it was worth it. Jeff snuffs her torch and Angelina tells the tribe to beware of snakes. Kevin glares at Katie who doesn't look at them. Votes Basit voted Angelina: "I don't completely understand this move but I also can't risk Katie flipping on us so I'll go along with it and hope it works." Brody voted Angelina: "You're a nice girl, and that's why you're so dangerous in this game. Some people win based on their social game alone and I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up winning like that." Gerald voted Angelina: "Katie seemed to feel very strongly about this vote for whatever reason, so hopefully it's logical and Katie doesn't screw us." Katie voted Angelina: "Prisha is the perfect person for me to use, so I don't even care if Sophia is pissed at me. I'm doing whatever I want, and no ones even stopping me." Melinda voted Angelina: "You seem like a sweet girl and I'd rather vote out Kevin, but if this is what my alliance wants I'm not gonna question them about it." Angelina voted Prisha: "You seem sweet but this is the easiest vote for the tribe right now. I hope Katie's right about the rest of the tribe voting for you, and please... don't have an idol." Kevin voted Prisha: "I'm honestly a bit concerned about Katie right now, but I have no choice other than to trust her and hope everything goes smoothly." Oliver voted Prisha: "I don't have any emotional connection to you so I don't mind you being the one I have to vote for, especially if you're writing my name down." Prisha voted Oliver: "You've never tried talking to me so I really don't feel bad about writing your name down, I have to do what I can to survive. See ya in the revote!" Final Words "I'm definitely sad I wasn't able to get further. I don't get why Katie flipped just to save Prisha, but I hope Kevin and Oliver can save themselves. I was really hoping I'd get to play the game with Claire and she's probably going to be devastated that I got out so soon before we could play together but she could use this as motivation to play a great game and win for the both of us." - Angelina, 18th Place